M1 Garand
The M1 Garand, invented by the Canadian firearms designer John Garand, was the first semi-automatic service rifle to be adopted by the armed forces of any nation. Called "the greatest battle implement ever devised" by General George S. Patton, the rifle would serve the United States throughout World War II, Korea, and to some extent, Vietnam. It uses the .30-06 Springfield round and was accurate. It was replaced by the M14 Rifle in the late 1950s. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Engineer kit. It is capable of high power at long ranges, being able to kill in 2-3 shots. However, its small capacity of 8 rounds and slightly long reload can be a problem in a large firefight. It should also be noted that it cannot be reloaded without using an entire clip, so shooting off a few rounds to reload is recommended when only having 3 or less shots left. File:BF1942_M1_GARAND.png|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1942 at Invasion of the Philippines File:BF1942_US_MARINE_M1_GARAND.png|A US Marine armed with an M1 Garand Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod In the pre-packaged World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam, the M1 Garand is one of the two options for the Assault, Anti-Tank and Engineer kits. It has the same model, animations, and damage as is Battlefield 1942 counterpart. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Rifleman kit. It is capable of high power at long ranges, being able to kill in 3 body shots or a single head shot. Its small capacity of 8 rounds, low rate of fire and narrow cross hairs can be a nuisance in close quarters, but a skilled player will be able to effectively get a kill simply due to its high power. The Garand is fixed with a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. battlefield_m1garand.jpg|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1943 at Iwo Jima M1 garand.jpg Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the WWII M1 Garand is available to ''Battlefield'' veterans. It is available for all classes, belonging to no specific one and is a miscellaneous weapon. The M1 is a good weapon in terms of power and accuracy, but is lacking in rate of fire due to its semi-automatic operation, and is not compatible with any type of optics. Its small 8-round clip is also a liability in a target-rich environment, and necessitates a viable sidearm. It is recommended to be used as mainly a medium to long range battle rifle due to its high power and long range. The M14 EBR is sometimes preferred over the Garand considering they both have identical stats, as well as the M14 having a slightly larger 10 round magazine over the 8 round of the Garand. However, the Garand boasts clearer iron sights, making aiming considerably easier, although this advantage was negated by the 1.05 patch, which allowed the M14 to equip Red Dot Sights and 4X Rifle Scopes Like the M14, it takes 3 hits to an enemy to kill an enemy at close range and 4 at long range. Onslaught In Onslaught mode, it takes one shot to kill an AI soldier from the chest upwards. The M1 Garand is a very good alternative to most bolt-action sniper rifles in Onslaught mode, seeing as it has a faster fire rate, better peripheral vision and kills just as quickly as any bolt-action sniper rifle, but as it cannot fit any optics, the M1 Garand can suffer at longer ranges. Also, the M1's low fire rate means that, if fighting at close ranges, the player can prove vulnerable to shotgun-equipped AI engineers or MG3-equipped Medics. BC2 M1.png|The WWII M1 Garand at Oasis in Rush. BC2 M1 IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the WWII M1 Garand is an all kit weapon, and is exclusive to Battlefield veterans, just as in the base game. When compared to the rifle from the base game, the Vietnam Garand's fire rate is 20 rounds per minute higher, which, although seemingly small, is a huge improvement in the rifle's close range performance as the wielder can fire much faster due to the reduced time between shots. It also has 4 meters more max damage range and slightly less acute recoil, making it easier to predict and control. Its appearance has changed slightly to fit with the expansion's style. The metal pieces are more rusted and it is wrapped around with a cloth. Its sights have also changed, and are smaller, similar to those of the M14 rifle, but are still clearer for long range shooting, mainly because of clearly iron sight view. In all other aspects, the M1 Garand retains exactly the same stats as the one from the base game. M1 BC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand at Hill 137. M1 Garand BC2V IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. M1M14IronSight.png|A comparison of the M1 Garand's (left) and the M14's (right) iron sights M1GarandStatsBC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand's in-game stats evaluation Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, it is a direct equivalent (in stats, and nearly in appearance) to the IJN Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle. *Previously in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player made 7 kills with this weapon, the game would incorrectly award the player a Submachine Gun Efficiency pin. This has been fixed, and now the player will receive an Assault Rifle Efficiency pin instead, like the other battle rifles. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all kills achieved with the Garand used to show up as kills using the M1A1 Thompson in the player's stats, however this glitch has since been patched. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, players cannot currently fix a bayonet on the weapon, despite what appears on some online stats pages. Presumably, if enabled, this bayonet would qualify as a weapon attachment in-game. It is believed that if the bayonet was equipped it would act in a similar manner to the Combat Knife. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, in the weapons and stats menu, the M1 Garand is displayed mistakenly as the Japanese Type 5 rifle. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, it has scratched words on it saying: "Hired Killer" ''and ''"Blood Bye". *The Battlefield 1942's M1 Garand's en-bloc clip is actually a hidden weapon in-game. Video Video:WWII M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes Video:M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Operation Hastings in Squad Deathmatch mode References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Battle Rifles